


Zatracení

by RobMeIn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Auriel - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Purgatory
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobMeIn/pseuds/RobMeIn
Summary: Očistec. Místo, kam po smrti odchází duše všech nadpřirozených bytostí a které nechal Bůh vzniknout pro ty nejhorší, Leviatany.Právě sem je Dean vtažen při zabití jednoho z nich.I když ztracen mezi miliony prokletých, nikdy ne opuštěn. Protože Anděl strážný nezná překážek.Jenže pro tentokrát by si Auriel přála být raději v Pekle…





	

Další chvíle odpočinku.   
Vždy kvůli němu zůstávala na místě tak dlouho, jak jen to bylo možné.   
Jenže oni byli všude a čas v Očistci byl pádem do nekonečna.  
Cítila, jak kolem nich čichají, slídí a uzavírají kruh.  
„Už musíme jít, Deane.“  
Jindy by na toto oznámení reagoval odpočtem a následně slovem „zážeh!“   
Teď jen zvedl unavené oči, plné horečnaté odevzdanosti.  
***  
Nalezla ho opřeného o kmen stromu.   
Hlavu měl skloněnou a skoro vypadal, jakoby spal. Nebýt táhlých kapek krve, které se mu líně spouštěly z vlasů.  
Její chvilkovou radost ze znovushledání vystřídala obava z vážného lidského zranění.   
Obezřetnost byla na vteřinu vytlačena neakceptovatelnou možností, že ho ztratí navždy.  
Poklekla u něj, porušujíc tak pravidla nezastavovat se a být stále v pohybu.  
Vzala mu opatrně obličej do dlaní a pozvedla ho. Málem jí vyklouzl z prstů, díky té rudé tekutině, pokrývající mu levou stranu tváře, krku a oblečení.  
Otče! Kolik krve v něm mohlo zůstat, když byla všude okolo?   
Upnula se k němu vším tím andělským, o co ji ještě toto místo nemělo čas připravit. Zhojit jeho zranění už však nedokázala. „Deane?!“  
A opět to byl tón, jímž pronesla jeho jméno, který ho dokázal vytrhnout z bezvědomí a přivolat zpět.  
Konečně, i když velice ztěžka, pootevřel oči.   
Jenže slova, která vyslovil, byla pro ni pozdním varováním.  
„Je to past.“  
***  
Bytosti jako ona nepotřebovali ke vstupu do Očistce složité vzorce.   
O to těžší bylo hledat a najít mezi desítkami milionů duší tu jednu jedinou, byť lidskou.   
Nejprve, v tomto prostoru plném krve, kostí a temnoty, ztratila orientaci a hned poté i rozvahu. Připadalo jí, že se pohybuje v kruzích, že nepátrá, ale bloudí.   
Nakonec zanechala veškerých fyzických pokusů a soustředila se pouze na svůj vnitřní radar.   
Ano, tak to Dean nazýval.   
I teď se jeho vědomí zkoncentrovalo k vyslání varovného signálu nastalého nebezpečí, které neviděla přicházet.  
Neotočila se, jen ho pevně objala. Zády jí projela bolest těsně předtím, než oba přenesla na jiné místo.  
Tím odstartovala neúprosnou štvanici.  
***  
„Auriel?!“   
Byl to jeden z těch vzácných okamžiků, kdy se probouzel a ona byla první, po kom se ptal. Většinou to bylo Samovo jméno, co mělo status záchytného bodu.  
Uložila ho tak, aby mu hlava spočívala v jejím klíně. Považovala tuto polohu, vzhledem k jeho nezdravému stavu a zmatenému vnímání reality, za aspoň trochu zklidňující.   
„Jsem tu, Deane,“ přitiskla mu dlaň konejšivě na bledou tvář. I jeho rty jakoby zešedly.  
„S-am?“ zachraptěl.   
Mírně zavrtěla hlavou. „On tady není, Deane.“   
Očekávala zklamaný výraz, místo toho se jeho obličej maličko projasnil. „Dobře. To je…dobře.“  
Až teď pochopila, že pokaždé, když Sama volal, nebylo to proto, že ho potřeboval. Bylo to proto, aby se ujistil, že on se na toto zatracené místo nedostal.   
Znovu ztrácel vědomí a už proti tomu ani nebojoval. Jen zavřel oči a nechával ho jít.  
Přesunula dlaň na jeho čelo a opatrně, aby se nedotkla ošklivého zranění na spánku, ho pohladila po vlasech.   
Vídávala to dělat ženy malým dětem a toto gesto jí připadalo vždy plné lásky, důvěry a útěchy.   
„Odpočiň si, Deane. Brzy budeme pokračovat.“   
Měla však obavy, že právě tyhle přesuny ho ještě více vyčerpávají. Možná to bylo tím, že sama nebyla v dobrém fyzickém stavu - rána mezi lopatkami byla hluboká a bolest omezovala její schopnost dlouhých a hlavně plynulých přenosů.  
Proto vždy vyčkávala s dalším přemístěním do poslední možné chvíle.  
Jenže ty neustále se pohybující obrysy a stíny byly čím dál tím rychlejší a jejich útoky zákeřnější.  
I teď zvedla ostražitě hlavu, pátrala po okolí, zaposlouchala se do ohlušujícího ticha.  
Dean se pod jejíma rukama mírně zachvěl. Znovu mu chlácholivě přejela po vlasech a při tom laskavě pravidelném pohybu už zůstala.  
***  
„Hádám, že jsem v Očistci proto, že všude jinde už jsem byl.“  
Skoro ji svým nečekaně bdělým stavem vyděsil.   
Měli za sebou další bolestivý přesun - tentokrát se snažila o delší úsek, i když se tím hodně vyčerpala a to mělo za následek ne zcela hladké přistání.   
Váha Deanova bezvládného těla jí táhla k zemi a její vlastní rozklepané ruce ho nedokázaly udržet ve vzpřímené poloze. Podklouzl a klesl na kolena, hlava se mu nekontrolovaně zhoupla dopředu. Možná právě tenhle prudký pohyb ho probral k vědomí.  
Zůstal nahrbeně klečet, mírně se pohupujíc.   
Zaujala stejnou pozici naproti němu, nejen proto, aby mu viděla do obličeje – i ona potřebovala ulevit ochablým nohám.  
Zvedl k ní unavené oči zastřené horečkou a snažil se soustředit na její tvář.   
„Co říkáš, Auriel. Otevřeme dveře, necháme je vejít a pak budeme bojovat!“  
Věděla koho a co tím myslí – už nechtěl před všemi těmi bytostmi, které jim dýchaly do zad, utíkat.  
Jenže ona měla jasný pocit blížícího se spásného místa a tam také trasou svých přenosů směřovala.   
„Ne, Deane. Existuje záchrana. Očistec není určen pro lidská stvoření, a proto Bůh vytvořil portál jako možnost úniku. Ovšem ten se otevře jen za přítomnosti člověka. To je šance, kterou Otec dává těm, co se zde ocitnou omylem.“   
Skoro se nad tou nečekanou nadějí usmál. „Bůh boduje!“  
Jeho tělo se nečekaně vychýlilo do strany a on by se nekontrolovatelně zřítil, kdyby ho včas nezachytila a nezapřela o sebe.  
Posadila se s ním k dalšímu, možná už konečnému odpočinku. Hodlala nabrat tolik síly, aby to k portálu zvládla na jeden finální zátah. I když to bude pro oba náročné, nemínila se už cestou nikde zastavovat.   
Deanova potlučená hlava si našla komfort na jejím rameni, rozpálené čelo jí přitiskl k chladné pokožce krku.   
„Zvládneme to. Ještě jednou, naposledy,“ vnímala jeho mělký dech a teplo, které z něj přímo sálalo. Jistě ho musí spalovat neskutečný vnitřní žár.   
„Jo. Už naposledy.“  
Myslela si, že ho vědomí znovu opustilo, jenže pak ho slyšela trhaně šeptat něco o nebi.  
„...vždycky jsem byl zvědavej, jaké to tam je…“  
Jeho horečnaté úvahy v ní vyvolávaly pocit stesku. Bolelo to skoro stejně, jako její zraněná záda.  
Vzpomínala na Castiela, který je opustil ze svých vlastních sobeckých důvodů.   
Na Natiela, Samova Anděla strážného, kterého neměla skoro šanci poznat. Všichni Archandělé byli mrtví a s nimi polovina bratrů a sester. A ti zbylí Boha zradili.   
Tolik toužila vrátit všechno na začátek, kdy její víra v anděly byla čistá a neochvějná.   
„Auriel?“  
„Jsem tu, Deane.“  
„Řekni, je Mary v nebi? A John? Jsou tam spolu? Vidělas je.“  
Její duše nad tou Deanovou rozervanou zaplakala. Jeho nitro prahlo po naději několik dlouhých let a vždy se mu dostalo jen dalšího zklamání. A ona nemohla – nechtěla! zasáhnout ji dalším.   
Lež je hřích! Jenže Dean byl takového provinění vůči Bohu hoden.  
„Ano. Viděla jsem je, tvé rodiče. Shlížejí na tebe a Sama…“ dál už nemohla v těch milosrdných nepravdách pokračovat.  
Odpusť, Otče.  
„Pak už jsem tedy přišel na to, jaké to je v nebi.“  
„Ano, Deane. Být v nebi je jako být doma.“  
Na bezbarvých rtech se mu usadil vděčný úsměv.  
***  
Našli je.  
Čenichali, slídili, uzavírali kruh.  
Ještě chvíli a odpočinek skončí. Čekal je další přenos. Naposledy. Tak, jak slíbila.  
Pohlédla Deanovi do tváře. Ani špína a krev nemohly zakrýt ten uvolněný výraz. Jakoby mu z ramen právě spadla tíha světa. Vypadal o tolik mladší s tím malým úsměvem v koutcích úst. Slza, která si dovolila vyklouznout zpod řas, za sebou zanechávala znatelnou cestičku.  
Pohladila ho láskyplně po vlasech.  
Osloví ho jménem a on se jistě vzbudí…


End file.
